


Twins and Vampires

by Zina (Jack_Bourne)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BellaxEdward, F/M, Fanfiction, JamesxOc, Other, Twins, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Bourne/pseuds/Zina
Summary: I never thought I would be reborn. I never thought I'd have an identical twin. At 17 we decided to go back to our hometown. There, was where my twin sister met her true love. It was also there. that I met an asshole vampire named James. He's cocky, narcissistic, arrogant, annoying, persistent, perverted, short tempered, and he knows all of this! And it turns out, that we're something like soulmates... Or something like this. What did I get myself into when I brought up the idea for the move? I never expected to fall for such an asshole. But I also never expected vampires and werewolves to be real. At least I know I can kick their asses if needed. I'm not scared of anything. Just mildly annoyed at the turn of events in my life. My name is Mackenzie Lizbeth Swan, and I'm a black belt in Karate, don't fuck with me!





	Twins and Vampires

The last thing I could remember before losing consciousness was falling. Which made me wonder? Did I finally die? I had been pretty sick lately, so it’s only plausible. Now that I think back, it was pretty hard to breath.

1987  
For the longest that I could remember, it was warm and quiet, a silent companion by my side who occasionally kicked me, or hit me. But it was okay, for some reason, I didn’t mind. My hand reached over at some point and held tightly to the other person.

At this point I realized that I had died, and the floaty feeling was me, floating around a womb. Strange, I shouldn’t realize or even know these things. Did I somehow keep my memories? Maybe, maybe not, hopefully I’ll get lucky and forget them.

It was only what felt like an eternity later, that I was born. I was a twin from what my understanding it, an identical twin to a baby girl which should hint that I was also a girl. My vision was rather blurry, and my hearing felt as though I had water in my ears. The air was freezing as I was being gently wiped down, my voice coming out as quiet whimpers, my infant body unable to cope or even handle the freezing air. Wrapped up comfortably in a purple blanket, I was handed to my father; or rather the man who I assumed was my father.

“She’s so beautiful Renee,” he murmured, cooing down at me. He sounded young, maybe eighteen, nineteen, or somewhere around there. From what I could tell, he was cleanly shaved and had pretty brown hair.

I blinked up at him. My hair in my other life was a mucky blonde colour, like it looked like dirty water. But his hair was a chocolate brown colour, I wish I could see him clearly, then I would be able to tell what colour his eyes were. My money is one blue or brown.

“Hand her over Charlie,” a woman’s voice, presumably my mother said from somewhere behind me. I was handed over and my gaze quickly landed on a pink blanket that was resting across from me. I couldn’t stop the yawn from escaping me as I began to feel exhausted. This baby body has had enough excitement for one day.

1987  
It was three months after being born, I can see so much clearer and I was correct at assuming my dad had either blue or brown eyes. His eyes were a beautiful deep chocolate brown colour. My eyes were a murky green in my other life, so if I get his eyes, that’d be spectacular, I’ve always wanted brown eyes.

The man kept calling me Mackenzie, I wasn’t a huge fan of long names, and I’ll make sure they know this once I can talk. I looked to the side and stared at my sister. She stared back with greyish eyes; I knew that once we get older, our eyes will settle into their permanent colours, around our first birthday anyway.

My infant body let out a loud whine when my stomach began to hurt. I was getting hungry again. I wanted food now.

Our father came barging in, it was early morning if the dark sky outside was anything to go by. I continued to whimper and cry. He quickly checked me over and deemed I needed I diaper change, but when I refused to cease my hollering, he quickly brought me to the kitchen, where he fixed up a bottle expertly with one hand, it was then that my twin sister Isabella let out an identical cry, I knew she was also hungry. I eagerly drank from the bottle as my mother came into the kitchen with my sister, fixing up her bottle as well. I finished my own bottle with a yawn as I snuggled into my dad’s chest. He was my favourite out of my two parents. Mainly because he was patient and gentle while mom was slightly rough and gets annoyed easily without enough sleep.

I quickly fell asleep as my father carried me up the stairs.

1988  
At a year old, it had been seven months since out mother had taken us from our father, Bella was the first one to sit up, but I was the first one walking, not wanting to be bested by my twin sister. From what I understand, our mother had sent a video of it to our father. Bella started walking not long after. I call her Bella because my baby mouth still finds it difficult to talk. But her name had been my first word, my second word was dada. I wasn’t a big fan of my mother. I missed my dad constantly.

Looking into my sister’s brown eyes, her brown hair was long, and reached past her ears already. My own brown eyes stared back at me when I looked into the Mirror my sister had found. There wasn’t a single difference at all, even our clothes were identical. Don’t know how mom is going to tell us apart now. Looking back at my sister, I took her hand and led her away from the reflective surface. I was finding it harder and harder to remember my past life. Not that I cared, this was my life now. Looking up at my grandmother, who was knitting in an old rocking chair, I couldn’t help but huff slightly. It was getting close to our lunch time and Bella was gonna start whining again soon. We had started teething not long ago. I already had a couple of teeth in the front and Bella had only one tooth in the front on the top. Looking at her, I could see her brow furrow in discomfort.

“Nan,” I said, tugging on her skirt. “Nan,” I said a bit louder when she didn’t acknowledge me.

Bella’s eyes filled with tears and I was beginning to feel the ache in my gums as well. “Nan,” I tugged harder, stomping my foot in frustration.

Grandmother looked up and gazed at me with soft blue eyes. “What is it Max,” she was only one who could tell us apart, which was why I preferred to hang around her. Mother stopped trying a while ago, figuring that she would be able to tell in a few more years, which wasn’t a lie. Our father could tell us apart as well.

“Hungy,” I said, pouting slightly as Bella’s grip on my hand tightened as a small hiccup escaping as she tried not to cry. “Bella teef huwt,” I said seriously, looking at my twin who whined softly. We had learned the word teeth when my first one popped through, it had been such a relief that I cried. I could only speak small sentences, and it usually sounded like baby talk but they were actual words. I knew my favourite colour was purple and green, and Bella’s was also purple. 

“Well, then let’s get you something to eat,” she smiled, going to the kitchen to prepare us some baby food. I don’t know why people complain about it, it tastes pretty good. Once we were settled in our high chairs, Nan handed me a spoon and a bowl of baby cereal and began to feed Bella. I learned how to properly hold a spoon a month ago. Though, I tend to get frustrated easily and throw the food, I try to finish at least most of it before I decide to toss it onto the floor. Perk of being a toddler, I don’t have to clean it up.

Eating a pretty good portion of it before I accidentally dropped my spoon, I tried picking it up several times before getting fed up and throwing it onto the ground with a shriek of frustration.

“That’s no way to treat your food Max,” Nan said lovingly. I pouted before grumbling. It was gonna be nap time soon. And I was getting tired. Glaring at the tray of my high chair, I continued to pout and grumble.

1989  
Our second birthday came pretty quickly. Mom started dressing me in a green outfits identical to Bella’s purple ones, due to Nan continuously nagging her about it. She’d say that Nan was hard to get along with, but when it was just us with her, she was generally loving and overall an perfect Grandma.

Mom had taken us to the store with her, she had taken one of those car carts, and Bella and I sat in the car thing, a steering wheel to each of us. She took great joy in continuously pressing the squeaky horn. It was pretty entertaining once I joined in. We let out identical shrill laughs, getting awes from the other shoppers. Since we’re identical twins, they all had to ask who was who. I couldn’t wait to start school when we can start the ‘which one is which’ game. It was always entertaining to watch the twins on Arthur trick people. Or from the Harry potter books the Weasely twins, of course, those books haven’t even been written yet.

Looking up curiously at the adults around us after getting out of the cart, I quickly held onto my sister’s hand to prevent her from wandering as I held onto mom’s pant leg. The year was 1989 when I checked the calendar. I don’t know much about this time, but I do know that cell phones do not exist. Not yet anyway. Adults made me nervous, mainly because I was only two, and if they decide to hurt me or kidnap me or my sister, I wouldn’t be able to do anything but scream and shout.

“Mama, go home now?” I looked up at her, just as she was bagging the last of the groceries. We still lived with Nan, and California was a beautiful state, I just wasn’t a big fan of the heat. I miss Washington.

“Yes Mackenzie, we’re going home now,” She smiled down at me.

I huffed; I still couldn’t voice my preference on a shorter name, due to my short vocabulary. Yeah, I can think like an adult, but my tiny body didn’t know how to pronounce some things.

“I like Max,” I finally said, staring up at my mother, she never liked that my grandmother called me a boy’s name. But I loved it. “And Bella likes Bella,” I looked at my sister who shrugged. She didn’t really care, not yet anyway; I knew she would care later.

“Max is a boy’s name Mackenzie,” mom said seriously, giving me a stern look.

“Then I like Liz,” I stomped my foot, I was referring to my middle name, Lizbeth, not at all a fan of Mackenzie, “I like Kenzie too,”

Mother finally gave in, I could tell by her expression. “Alright, I’ll call you Kenzie,” she smiled ruffling my hair gently as she took my hand, her other arm held all the grocery bags.

1990  
On our third birthday, we celebrated in an apartment mother had gotten; her big happy smile read more than the celebration, she was ecstatic that she finally managed to get our own place. Though, when I voiced missing my father, she blinked and her smile fell.

“I’m sorry Kenzie, your daddy couldn’t make it this year,” he had managed to visit that last two birthdays, but I was willing to bet she didn’t tell him our new address. She always tried to make him out to be a bad man, but really, she left him and took us with her. Bella missed him too.

“Mama, when will daddy visit?” she asked, holding my hand tightly, her brown eyes filled with child-like innocence and hope.

“I don’t know, maybe at the end of the week,” she smiled as she set the cake down in front of us. Her blue eyes alight with happiness as she started singing the happy birthday song to us, a bulky video camera in her hands.  
We eagerly and happily blew out our candles. The cake had ‘Happy Birthday Bella and Kenzie,’ in icing, Happy birthday was in pink icing and Bella’s name was in purple while mine was in green, the ‘and’ was also in pink. The rest was white frosting over a chocolate cake.

After we blew out our candles, mom had saved the video and shut off the camera before serving us our cake and ice cream. I was very happy with the turn out. I love chocolate.

1991  
A week after we turned four, I asked my mother to sign me up for Karate lessons.

“Why do you want to take Karate, why not Ballet?” she asked, frowning.

“To be able to protect myself and Bella if we get in trouble,” I said honestly, crawling up onto her bed with her, my hair reaching just pass my shoulders, Bella, my ever loyal shadow, followed after me.

“You don’t have to protect me Kenzie,” She said, her lips pulled down into a pout as she crossed her arms across her chest, her long sleeved purple pajama shirt and on her legs were my green pajama pants, while I wore her purple ones and my green top. Our jammies were the same, identical pattern despite colour, which is why we trade every so often.

“Yes I do, you’re clumsy and trouble finds you no matter where we go, remember you got stung by a bee yesterday,” I pointed at her, my brows raised as she huffed.

“So,” she muttered, unable to come up with a proper response. Her hair was in the exact same style as mine, we liked to look as alike as possible. The year was 1991, and we start school year after next. I want to hurry up and get into Karate.

“Please mama!” I begged, pulling the puppy dog eyes. “I promise not to quit halfway through,”

“Oh alright, but only if you take Ballet with your sister,” she said seriously, and I was willing to do anything to get into this class.

“Okay!” I nodded, but Bella only complained.

“I don’t want to take Ballet,” she whined, pouting at our mother. We were only four, so it was no surprise that mother only chuckled. We weren’t going to start until next year, because it was a 5 and up class. Considering that we now live in phoenix Arizona now, in a nice one story house with two bedrooms, I was quite content in this place. It was just really hot all the time.

1992  
Looking at my twin sister, her hair up in a bun and she was dressed in a pink leotard and pink tutu, I was as well, but looking at her was like looking in a mirror. “We look stupid,” I said seriously, tugging at my sister’s tutu. We don’t start kindergarten till next year. Since it was Saturday today, it was ballet day, and Sunday was my Karate class. Tuesdays were also Karate class day and Thursdays were ballet. I really did not want to do this. But since our birthday was in about ten days, we got to start today. Our birthday was in September, on the 13th.

“Yeah,” she also tugged on the tutu, frowning at the colour. “Why pink?” she whined, pouting up at out mother who was taking pictures.

“Oh, my precious girls look so cute,” she cooed, causing me to sigh. Wishing I lived with my dad rather than my mom. Lucky for us, starting this summer, we get to go visit him in Washington for a month. The state, he lives in Forks, a really green and wet town. I loved it there, but my sister didn’t so much.

“Let’s get this over with,” I murmured to Bella, who nodded and followed me into the main room, where we were introduced to the rest of the class. They got our names wrong, but we didn’t bother correcting them, knowing it would do us no good.

1993  
At six years old, we met Jacob Black, our dad’s best friend’s young son; he was two years younger than us, making him four years old. I eagerly and happily made mud pies with him. He was also the only one who could tell us apart without messing up once. We don’t know how, but he could, he also seemed to have this huge crush on my sister.

“Hey, Jake, let’s go and get something to eat, I’m hungry,” I said, standing up and wiping my muddy hands on my jeans. During the month we stay with our dad, we don’t have ballet classes and my Karate classes are completely removed from the schedule as of last summer, since a lot of kids seem to go on vacation, so our sensei decided to cut that month out and start up again a month before school starts. Every other day would be Karate and Ballet, and sometimes they would happen on the same day an hour after one another.

“My sensei told me if I keep up with my pace of learning, I could be a yellow belt before my seventh birthday,” I grinned at Jake, who looked at me in awe as I demonstrated a kick and punch. I was pretty excited; I want to get my yellow belt quickly so that I can put up this silly white belt.

1994  
At seven years old, I was proudly wearing my Yellow belt, Bella had this proud look in her eyes and mom had a teary eyed look.

“On this day, December 15th 1994, you, Mackenzie Lizbeth Swan, advance from White to Yellow,” My Sensei also had a proud look on his face. He had been teaching me for two years, and I started to think of this man as my uncle. He really treated me like his niece. I had my hair up in a ponytail as I bowed to my Sensei. He was really the only person I wanted the approval of, since he would know when the right time for to level up was. I was even gonna have my picture up on the wall of fame in the Dojo.

“I’m proud of you Max,” Sensei said, smiling down at me. “You proved with hard work and effort that you were serious about the lessons.”

“Of course Sensei, I want to learn how to protect and defend,” I said seriously. “I’m going to work towards getting the orange belt by my ninth birthday,”

Sensei nodded. “That’s the spirit!” he said loudly, grinning down at me as I beamed up at him. A lot of the kids in his class were older than me and most of them were boys. They ridiculed and teased me. Not anymore, once they realize a girl who’s younger than them got her yellow belt before them, when they had been in this class a year before I started, they will stop their teasing, though they would probably just say I cheated. As long as I know the truth, I don’t care what they think. I got here through hard work and hours of practicing.

1995  
Bella and I hid in a closet, we were supposed to be out there dancing, but we didn’t really care. We were eight years old now, and we really didn’t want to be here, hugging her knees to her chest, Bella frowned, we could hear our mother calling for us, her footsteps indicating that she walked pass the closet twice.

“I hate ballet,” I mumbled, my legs crossed in the criss cross apple sauce formation we learned in kindergarten, my hands gripping where my legs crossed.

Bella nodded, choosing to stay quiet as she eyed the door.

“I bet you she’s running around with the silly camera of hers with it still on and filming,” I said, amused, eyeing my sister with a slightly concerned look on my face.

She nodded again, remaining silent as she let out a quiet sigh.

“I know you don’t want to be here, if we weren’t just eight years old, I’d walk home with you,” I smiled, bumping shoulders with her.

She gave me a soft smile and nodded.

“There you two are,” our mother’s voice startled the both of us as we looked up at her. “Why aren’t you out there?”

“We don’t want to be here mom!” Bella and I said in unison. “We hate ballet,”

Her expression saddened slightly as she looked at us, seeing how serious we were. “Oh alright, I’ll let you drop out then,” she said, slightly exasperated.

I nodded; tomorrow I had a Karate competition. So that was one thing I was looking forward to this weekend.

1996/97  
I was sitting in the room I shared with my sister in our dad’s place, the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. It was the summer after my ninth birthday. So currently I wasn’t amused due to the fact that my dad was forcing me to wear a frilly skirt. Bella had no problems with it currently. We were dressed in identical purple outfits. I huffed as I stood up, the skirt falling down to my knees as I looked at Bella. “I do not want to wear this,” I muttered.

“It’s only for tonight Max,” she snickered slightly, grabbing my hand, tugging me out of our room. “Come on, dad’s waiting,”

If you’re wondering why we were dressed so nicely, it’s because we were going to a town bar-b-que, the first one in years, I wasn’t a big fan of crowds, and neither was Bella, but I was also the more social out of the two of us, taking after our mom who’s a social butterfly while Bella takes after our dad who is more quiet and reserved.

Walking up to our dad, I gave him an annoyed look. “I don’t want to deal with the mortals,” Bella snickered; I had started to refer to the other humans as Humans and Mortals because I rather not be associated with the rude and stupid people.

“Well you have to deal with the mortals for at least an hour Max,” he grinned down at me. “Jake will be there with this dad,”

My mood instantly got better; Jake was my best friend in this town, while Bella is my Best friend since birth. Also, you’re probably wondering why I don’t talk about my past life anymore, I completely forgot about it after I turned seven. So it doesn’t bother me anymore. Looking at my twin, I grinned. “Alright dad,” I nodded, looking up at him. “But only if Jake is gonna be there,”

~  
A few hours into the bar-b-que, I sat on the ground under a tree with Bella on my left side and Jake on my right. We were panting as we had just got done running around the park where the que was being held. I had more stamina due to me keeping up with my Karate lessons, which reminds me.

“Hey Jake, guess what?” I puffed out, grinning at my best who could barely breathe.

“Wh-what?” he gasped out.

“I’m an orange belt now,” I stated proudly, my brown eyes alight with pride.

“Really?” he asked sitting up slightly, looking at me in awe.

“Yeah, she got it two months after we turned nine,” Bella replied for me, causing me to nod eagerly.

“Yup, I’m getting pretty powerful huh?” I asked, puffing out my chest and cheeks to make myself look tough.

“Yeah!” The seven year old boy said excitedly, looking up at me almost as though I were a god.

I couldn’t help but feel prideful as I beamed down at the smaller boy. “I’ll teach you a few moves next summer, yeah?” I stood up, grinning down at the boy, who nodded eagerly, not at all complaining.

1997  
When I turned ten years old, I found a manga that I absolutely needed to have. It took hours of begging my mother for it, before she finally consented and bought it for me, and that was the start of my obsession of the Manga Naruto. It had just been published that year, 1997. I was so excited and I got quickly attached to the main character, Naruto, so much so I started using his catch phrase “Believe it!” and it stuck so quickly.

Bella didn’t understand my love for that type of literature, I tried to get her into it, but she just couldn’t, at least she can say she tried. I was currently rereading the first volume again, it was the only one published and I was so excited for the next volume to come out that I could hardly sit still.

1998  
At eleven, we were in our last year of elementary school. Bella wasn’t a big fan of it, but we were pretty popular due to the single fact that we were identical twins. We even dressed the same for the first week of school. I was pretty good at math, history, and science, but Bella’s strong suit was English, I took her classes for a while that she didn’t like in exchange that she went to mine. It worked well, especially since we could copy each other’s personalities easily. We never made friends, choosing to stay close to only one another.

Looking at my sister, who sat in gym class with me, she was nervously playing with the laces of her shoes. The teacher was telling us about the rules of dodgeball, Bella wasn’t really athletic and she was clumsy, and we both knew she was going to get out quickly. I refused to be on a different team than my sister, so luckily we got put on the same team. I could protect her to the best of my abilities if she failed to dodge the balls I would hit them away with another ball. My reflexes were great, but then again, I had recently gotten my green belt as well.

1999  
At twelve we had identical schedules in our first year of middle school, and we let each other copy our homework, though, Bella was starting to take on studying. It was near the end of the year, I had decided that by my sophomore year I would get my black belt in Karate, so I’ve been training and practicing every day. I was only a week away from getting my blue belt, which I was absolutely excited for. After all, it was only a year after receiving my green belt. Since I was in sixth grade, I have to work extra hard to get the next four belts in the next four years. Cuz after that, or even before that, I’m making Bella take kickboxing with me. I had already taught her some judo moves a judo instructor taught us the day Sensei had called in sick. She can now easily flip full grown men onto their backs over her shoulder.

I relaxed back on my bed in our room, another Volume of Naruto in my hand. I realized that with learning Karate, it is really similar to their Taijutsu. Grinning slightly, I turned the page and continued reading.

“Will you put that down and study with me?” Bella said, annoyed as she stared at me from her own bed.

“But it’s so much more interesting than schoolwork sis,” I complained, but complied anyway, putting my bookmark in and closed the book before going over and plopping onto her bed, taking a peek at her textbook before groaning. “Why do you even want to study, it’s so boring!” I whined, flopping over onto my back as closed my eyes as I pouted. Her text book was a new addition, just published this year, 1999.

“Because, studying helps the information stick,” She said, poking my stomach with the eraser of her pencil, causing me to swat her hand away.

“Whatever,” I muttered, sitting up as I stared at the textbook. “I’ll just study your notes,” I smirked slightly.

2000  
At thirteen I was a purple belt, two weeks from receiving my red belt. My sister and I were in seventh grade, our mom was really proud of us, honestly glad that we hadn’t dropped out like most teens. I mean, come on, we made it to year 2000, that should give us enough credit. Looking at my sister, I grinned slightly. “Well, this is our second to last year of middle school; let’s make the best of it.”

She nodded, smiling at me, I could tell she was nervous, she had been asked out last year, after turning the guy down, she didn’t want to face him again. I tugged at her hair to pull her out of her daydream. “Come on sis, don’t think too hard on it, he won’t hold a grudge against you, and if he does, I’ll fight him for you,” I winked.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I hate how you can read me so easily,”

“It comes with the package of having a great twin such as I,” I pointed to my chest as I grinned at her. We still keep our hair the same as one another’s, if she cuts her hair, I’d cut mine, if I put my hair up, she puts her hair up. Most of the time our outfits match too, and it’s usually on accident.

Today, she’s wearing a flowy white top and dark blue jeans, I was wearing an identical pale blue top and dark blue jeans. I grinned at her even wider, which just caused her to shake her head at me. “Let’s just get to our class,”

Yeah, we have identical schedules again, not that I’m complaining.

2001  
At fourteen we started eighth grade. The year was 2001, and we were a year from being freshman at North High school. We had visited it last week, and from the looks of it, it was a pretty decent school. We’ve been pretty excited about attending it next year, but only due to the sheer size of the library (for me it was the large size of the manga collection it had), and halfway through the first month of eighth I earned my brown belt. I was pretty excited, only this year, Bella decided she didn’t want to visit our dad in Forks, so he had to go through the effort to come visit us in California. Yeah, we’d go to California just to visit our dad. I miss him every-day and I just want to be near him more and more, couldn’t even begin to tell you why.

2002  
At fifteen, I earned my black belt and finally graduated from the Dojo. My Sensei, who had aged obviously, grinned down at me. I was the youngest student to graduate. I beamed up at him and could hardly contain myself.

“I’m proud of you Max,” He said, clapping his hand onto my shoulder with a proud smile.

“Thank you Sensei,” I grinned even brighter if possible. My other classmates in the Dojo stood around us, some with jealous looks, like the boy who’ve been learning with me since day one was only a purple belt. I turned to the class and bowed to them. “It was an honor learning with you,”

They bowed back and repeated my words. Standing up straight, I grinned at my mom and sister, Dad had managed to come down as well, he was standing next to Bella with a camera in his hands. After the ceremony, I quickly leapt at my dad and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m proud of you my little warrior,” he murmured, he had taken to calling me that when I was seven after I had told him about my Karate lessons.

“Thanks for coming dad,” I grinned, pulling away from him as I stood back and looked at Bella, who nodded.

“I’m proud too Sis,” she said, poking my shoulders. “Though, I still say I don’t need protecting,”

I rolled my eyes, “You definitely need protecting,” I teased, looking up at dad, who secretly agreed with me. Bella might have been older, but I was definitely tougher and a bit more mature at times.

“Do not,” she grumbled, causing dad and I to laugh.

2003  
At sixteen, we started our sophomore year at North High, by now I had already read all of their Manga collection. We had a step dad too, mom had started dating him last year, and I just didn’t really like him until a week ago when he had bought me six new volumes of Naruto. He got on my good side with that one.

Looking at Bella, who couldn’t stop sighing, we were currently sitting in the living room doing homework. Hers was geometry and mine was English. I was almost done with the Essay I had to write. But she looked stuck on a problem, but I knew that wasn’t why she was sighing.

“What’s up?” I asked, looking at her seriously, my hair held back by a green headband.

“Mom seems unhappy,” she whispered, looking at our mother who was staring listlessly out the window.

“Yeah, well with Phil gone all the time, it’s no wonder that she’s sad, she’s lonely you know,” I whispered back, knowing that he was planning to ask her to marry him, he told me the same day he bought me the manga, I told him to go for it, because I knew he made her happy. He was happy he got the scary twin’s approval.

“I think we should move in with dad,” I whispered, getting an offended look from my sister. “You know she doesn’t go with him because of us don’t you? She only stays for us,” I poked her cheek as a look of realization spread across her face. “So we gotta convince her that we would like to move in with dad and that we’re both okay with this,”

She nodded, though I knew she didn’t approve of it. She wanted our mom happy more than she wanted to stay comfortable in the dry heat of Arizona. “Alright,” she nodded again, agreeing with me. “Though, it’s gonna take a while for me to be even remotely okay with this idea,” she whispered, before going back to her homework.

2004  
After we turned seventeen, mom had married Phil, and Bella and I were trying our hardest to convince her that we’re both okay with her leaving with him, and that we’ll move in with dad and we’re both okay with it.

It only took a week of convincing her to get us at the airport where we were now. Carry-on bags with us.

“Are you girls sure?” she asked for the hundredth time.

“Yes mom,” I said, exasperated, leaning heavily on one leg as I watched her hug my sister tightly, before moving on to me.

“Mom, we have to go or we’ll miss our flight,” Bella said suddenly, already grabbing her bag from tugging on my arm.

“Alright girls, email me every day and call at least once a week,” she said seriously before waving as Bella dragged me down the hall towards our plane.

“This is gonna be an adventure,” I grinned, getting a scoff from my sister. “What?”

“This is gonna be your type of adventure Max, I prefer to stay warm and try here,” she muttered.

I shrugged, taking my seat next to the window while she took the seat next to me.

“Still it’ll be an adventure,” Little did I know, just how true that would be.


End file.
